Valse à quatre temps
by Remus J. Potter-Lupin
Summary: ROTBTD Week : Springs ! Sept thèmes, sept morceaux de vie. Entrez dans la danse et venez retrouver Harold, Raiponce, Jack et Mérida dans le bal des souvenirs. (Pas de couple hors canon)
1. Flower

**ROTBTD week : Springs.**

Salut tout le monde ! La semaine dernière, je suis tombé, en naviguant sur Tumblr !, sur la ROTBD week. Comme je n'avais pas eu le temps de participer à la Hijack week, je me suis dit pourquoi pas. Vous trouverez ci-dessous les sept thèmes imposés. Je vais essayer de tous les faire, même si je ne promet rien.

La seule autre contrainte, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir de couple(s) non-canon. Bon, je suis un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir y mettre du Hijack, mais on fera avec. Surtout que je ne suis pas fan du Harold/Astrid ou du Eugène/Raiponce.

Si vous vous sentez inspiré par un thème, n'hésitez pas à écrire, je me ferai une joie de vous lire.

13/04 19/04

Day 1 : flower (Fleurs)

Day 2 : Picnic (Pique-nique)

Day 3 : Rain (Pluie)

Day 4 : Tree house (la Maison dans un arbre)

Day 5 : Yard sale (braderie/brocante)

Day 6 : Creativity (Créativité)

Day 7 : Formal/dressup (bien-habillé/relooking)

Merci à Aangelik pour sa correction.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Premier Jour : Fleurs

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harold aimait les perce-neiges.

Du temps où il habitait encore à Beurk, ce petit village dans le sud du Pays de Galle, dès que les petites clochettes blanches perçaient la couche neigeuse, il se précipitait dans les bois pour en faire des bouquets dont il garnissait toute la maison et même parfois les rues de la bourgade, quand la récolte était bonne. Cette activité somme toute peu virile lui avait bien souvent value les moqueries de son cousin Rustik et le regard désespéré de son père.

Seul Gueulfort savait pourquoi le jeune garçon partait cueillir les délicats végétaux. À vrai dire, tout le monde aurait pu le savoir, mais le forgeron/maréchal-ferrant/homme à tout faire était le seul à avoir demandé à l'enfant pourquoi il faisait cela, plutôt que de lui demander d'arrêter. Et la réponse lui avait coupé toute envie d'interdire à Harold de continuer.

« C'est pour me souvenir de maman ».

Sur le moment, Gueulfort s'en était voulu d'avoir oublié cela. D'avoir oublié l'amour de Valhallarama pour le printemps et son retour, que symbolisaient les perce-neiges. Alors, au final, il avait même accepté qu'Harold décore son magasin de dizaines de petits bouquets blancs.

Quand le Gallois avait demandé à Astrid de sortir avec lui, c'était avec un bouquet de perce-neiges, et non de roses, qu'il s'était présenté. Quand il avait dû enterrer Krokmou, son leonberg, il avait attendu la fin de l'hiver pour couvrir la petite parcelle au fond du jardin de petites fleurs pâles.

Quand Harold partit pour Londres faire ses études de designer, il crut un moment devoir arrêter son rituel. Heureusement, son père, souhaitant que son fils soit le plus indépendant possible, lui offrit une voiture comme cadeau de départ. Ce qui permit au garçon, devenu jeune homme, de continuer de cueillir autant de fleurs qu'il pouvait. Au départ, seul. Puis en compagnie de Raiponce, une de ses colocataires. Ils furent ensuite rejoints par Mérida. Au bout de la quatrième année de colocation, Jack, le dernier de coloc', vint lui aussi les rejoindre.

Harold aimait les perce-neiges.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Raiponce aimait les tournesols.

Petite, elle adorait aller se promener dans le champ de son voisin, qui cultivait ces fleurs solaires. De plus, le vieux monsieur lui offrait toujours un paquet de graines de tournesols salées quand la récolte était finie.

Quand ses parents étaient morts, et qu'elle avait dû quitter la campagne pour la ville, où habitait sa tante Gothel, elle n'avait plus eu l'occasion de se balader de nouveaux parmi les immenses fleurs. Elle avait un moment songé à en cultiver sur la petite terrasse de l'appartement de sa tante mais, pour une raison étrange, les plantes semblaient toujours mourir d'une manière précoce et précipitée. Elle soupçonnait d'ailleurs Gothel, qu'elle devait appeler Mère selon les ordres de cette dernière, d'être la source de ses échecs en matière d'agriculture.

Au bout de deux ans, elle finit par abandonner. Et reporta son affection pour les tournesols sur un autre support : les images. Armée de ses toiles et de ses couleurs, elle peignait les grandes fleurs jaunes et disposait ses tableaux un peu partout dans l'habitation. Poussant sa légère fixation un peu plus loin, elle possédait même des reproductions des « Tournesols » de Van Gogh.

Quelques années plus tard, Raiponce finit par quitter Canterbury et partit pour Londres. Sa mère adoptive ayant refusé de lui payer un appartement, dans l'espoir d'empêcher le départ de sa « petite fille chérie », elle avait dû prendre un appartement en collocation avec trois autres étudiants.

Au départ, elle avait eu peur de tomber sur des gens du même acabit que Gothel, c'est-à-dire ayant la nature et l'art en horreur. Mais heureusement, elle avait rencontré des gens extraordinaires. Tout d'abord, Harold, qui lui avait appris comment prendre soin des fleurs, que ce soit en pleine terre ou en vase, pour qu'elles tiennent le plus longtemps possible. Ensuite, Mérida qui, pour l'anniversaire de la jeune fille, avait construit un grand bac qui s'insérait parfaitement bien dans leur balcon et qui lui permettait de cultiver ses fleurs préférées tranquillement. Et enfin, Jack, qui prenait soin de ses chéries quand Raiponce manquait de temps.

Raiponce aimait les tournesols.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jack aimait les poinsettias.

À vrai dire, il avait ignoré leur nom pendant des années. Et aujourd'hui, même s'il le connaissait, il ne se référait jamais à ces fleurs par ce nom. Pour lui, elles seraient pour toujours des « roses de Noël ». Il ne les aimait ni pour leur couleur agressive ni pour leur parfum, qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Non, si Jack aimait cette fleur, c'était pour les souvenirs qu'elle lui ramenait.

À partir de ses 12 ans, Jack avait été orphelin. Et le malheur des orphelins plus âgés, c'était qu'ils trouvaient rarement une famille. La plupart des couples qui venaient adopter cherchaient plutôt un bébé, voir un très jeune enfant, pour compenser le fait de ne pas pouvoir procréer de manière naturelle. Très vite, Jack s'était fait à l'idée. Il resterait à l'orphelinat jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans, puis partirait dans la vie en essayant de s'en sortir tant bien que mal.

Sa vision du futur avait été changée par un vieil homme qui ressemblait au Père Noël. C'était l'année des 15 ans de Jack. Installé près du centre commercial de Burgess, avec un petit étalage et une pancarte où une écriture malhabile avait fait quelques fautes, il essayait de vendre des roses de Noël, dans l'espoir de gagner un peu d'argent qui lui permettrait d'acheter un cadeau convenable à sa petite sœur. C'était d'ailleurs un de ses arguments de vente. L'histoire du pauvre orphelin désargenté voulant offrir un beau Noël à sa sœur tirait toujours une petite larme aux bourgeoises venues faire leurs derniers achats. Et quelques livres par la même occasion, la plupart du temps.

Ce n'était cependant pas une dame qui avait changé sa vie, ce soir-là. C'était un homme titanesque, aux bras tatoués. Un homme qui lui avait posé, avec un accent russe à couper au couteau, une question plutôt gênante :

« - Et tu les as eu où, ces fleurs ? »

Jack n'avait pas répondu. Pour la simple raison qu'il les avait volées quelques rues plus loin. Comme la pancarte et le feutre noir qui lui avait permis d'écrire sa pancarte.

Devant son manque de réponse, l'homme se contenta de sourire, puis lui tendit une liasse de billets, lui disant qu'il achetait tout. Et aussi, qu'il souhaiterait avoir l'adresse de son orphelinat.

Méfiant, Jack avait pris les billets, avait écrit une fausse adresse sur un bout de papier puis s'était enfuit. Il ne manquerait plus que le vieil homme le dénonce à la police. Croyait-il vraiment que Jack était si naïf ?

C'est pour cette raison qu'il fut assez étonné de voir l'homme se pointer à l'orphelinat deux jours plus tard. Et signifier qu'il souhaitait offrir un Noël à deux orphelins de sa connaissance. Jack et sa sœur. Chose normalement interdite, mais Mrs. Norris, la directrice de l'orphelinat, n'était pas insensible au charme des billets verts.

Ce fut le premier vrai Noël d'Emma. Un an plus tard, après de nombreuses démarches, le vieil homme, qui s'appelait North et n'avait en réalité que 46 ans, adoptait les deux enfants.

Quand Jack, qui avait réussi à rattraper son immense retard à l'école, partit vivre en colocation à Londres, il garda cependant une tradition de la nouvelle famille North : chaque année, une semaine avant Noël, les étagères de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec ses trois colocataires se retrouvaient couvertes de fleurs rouges. Et il savait que, quand il rentrerait le 23 décembre chez lui, North aurait fait la même chose.

Jack aimait les poinsettias.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mérida n'aimait pas les fleurs.

Pourtant, Léanore, sa mère, avait bien tenté de l'intéresser au jardinage, après avoir constaté que sa fille n'aimait ni la broderie, ni la cuisine. Mais toutes les plantes dont Mérida s'occupait finissaient par mourir, faute de soin ou par excès d'attention, dans de rares cas. Les trucs qui restaient là sans bouger, se contentant de grandir millimètres par millimètres, c'était bien trop ennuyeux pour l'énergique jeune fille. De son point de vue, autant cultiver des cailloux.

La seule plante que Mérida tenait en estime, c'était le pissenlit. Une plante libre, selon la rousse. Qui, avec l'aide d'une petite brise, partait visiter le monde. D'ailleurs, à la plus grande horreur de sa mère, elle adorait cueillir les pissenlits montés en graine et souffler dessus. C'est ainsi que la magnifique roseraie des Dunbroch se retrouva envahi d'une armée de dents-de-lion.

Quand elle partit pour Londres, pour étudier l'histoire médiévale, même si c'était surtout un prétexte pour s'éloigner de son envahissante famille, elle avait cru en avoir fini avec les plantes. Grosse erreur.

La première fois qu'elle constata son erreur, ce fut quand elle emménagea. Raiponce, la douce jeune fille qui étudiait l'art et qui aimait cuisiner toutes sortes de pâtisseries, vouait un culte aux tournesols. Ainsi, l'appartement se retrouva garni de tableaux représentant les fleurs solaires, que cela soit des reproductions d'œuvres célèbres ou les propres tableaux de la blonde.

Ensuite, ce fut à Noël. Le 17 décembre, une semaine avant la célèbre fête, elle se retrouva envahie de rouge. Littéralement. La moindre surface de l'appartement, que cela soit les rebords de fenêtres, les étagères ou la cheminée. Il y en avait même au sol. Partout où elle posait son regard, Mérida voyait des Roses de Noël. Plus tard, elle apprit que c'était le fait de Jack.

Même si deux de ses colocataires étaient cinglés, la jeune fille se considérait encore sauve. Apparemment, Harold, l'autre garçon du quatuor, était encore sain d'esprit. Apparemment. Quand l'hiver toucha à sa fin et alors que les Roses de Noël étaient mortes et enterrées, Mérida y avait veillé, ce fut le blanc qui prit possession de l'appartement. Utilisant tous les récipients possibles, y compris l'ensemble des verres, le seul que la rousse considérait encore comme normal avait constitué des dizaines de petits bouquets de perce-neiges.

Mérida avait, pendant un moment, songé à retourner en Écosse. Puis, elle se surprit à construire un bac pour les tournesols de Raiponce. Elle partit cueillir des perce-neiges avec Harold. Et elle finit même par prendre soin des poinsettias de Jack.

Au final, Mérida commença à aimer les fleurs. Parce qu'elle avait appris à aimer ses colocataires.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

J'ai hésité un moment, mais j'ai fini par me décider à participer. Et ça commence avec ceci !

Si vous me lisez dans « Le Projet A », vous constaterez que cet OS est moins structuré et moins égalitaire entre les personnages. C'est normal, c'est écrit à l'instinct.

À demain, pour le deuxième OS : Pique-Nique.

1718 mots


	2. Picnic

**ROTBTD week : Springs.**

Salut tout le monde ! La semaine dernière, je suis tombé, en naviguant sur Tumblr !, sur la ROTBD week. Comme je n'avais pas eu le temps de participer à la Hijack week, je me suis dit pourquoi pas. Vous trouverez ci-dessous les sept thèmes imposés. Je vais essayer de tous les faire, même si je ne promet rien.

La seule autre contrainte, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir de couple(s) non-canon. Bon, je suis un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir y mettre du Hijack, mais on fera avec. Surtout que je ne suis pas fan du Harold/Astrid ou du Eugène/Raiponce.

Si vous vous sentez inspiré par un thème, n'hésitez pas à écrire, je me ferai une joie de vous lire.

13/04 19/04

Day 1 : flower (Fleurs)

Day 2 : Picnic (Pique-nique)

Day 3 : Rain (Pluie)

Day 4 : Tree house (la Maison dans un arbre)

Day 5 : Yard sale (braderie/brocante)

Day 6 : Creativity (Créativité)

Day 7 : Formal/dressup (bien-habillé/relooking)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Deuxième jour : Pique-nique

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Raiponce préparait le panier. La surprise allait être chouette.

Elle avait passé la matinée à tout préparer : les sandwichs, garnis de toutes les façons possibles, des plats de salades, de pâtes ou de légumes et même du pain, qu'elle avait fini de cuire i peine vingt minutes. Tout allait être parfait. Et tout le serait.

Elle avisa l'horloge, qui indiquait 11h40. Il lui restait encore une vingtaine de minutes avant de devoir partir. Avait-elle assez de temps pour préparer plus de sandwichs ?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jack rangeait le coffre de sa voiture. Vivement qu'il rapporte tout cela chez le vieux.

En effet, deux jours plus tôt, il était passé chez North, son père adoptif, prendre les ustensiles nécessaires. Cela faisait donc trois jours qu'il trimballait une nappe, des couverts et des gobelets dans sa voiture.

Relevant la tête, il vit l'horloge analogique qui indiquait 11h45. Il était temps de se mettre en route.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harold souffrait.

Au, rien de moral ou quoi que ce soit, c'est juste qu'il se retrouvait à porter six bouteilles de coca par l'horrible petite corde en plastique qui surmontait le pack. Et comme tout le monde le sait, cette petite corde, qui appuyait pile dans le creux des phalanges avec la force que toute l'attraction terrestre pouvait exercer sur 6 bouteilles grands formats, soit 9 kilos de coca, provoquait une douleur des plus horribles.

Posant son fardeau à terre, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 11h50. Il avait encore dix minutes pour arriver au point de rendez-vous.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mérida paniquait.

Actuellement dans sa voiture, elle faisait le tour des boulangeries de Londres. Toutes fermées, comme le prévoyait la loi de Murphy. Car c'est quand on a besoin de gâteau que les boulangeries sont fermées, c'est presque universel. Et là, Mérida avait _vraiment_ besoin d'un gâteau. Un fraisier avec une bonne louche de crème fraiche, pour être exacte.

Elle se risqua à regarder son autoradio. 11h55. Il lui restait 5 minutes pour mettre la main sur cette fichue pâtisserie.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Raiponce s'impatientait.

Elle regarda une nouvelle fois Big Ben que l'on apercevait au loin(1). 11h56. Bon, d'accord, c'était elle qui était en avance et pas les autres qui étaient en retard. Mais ils auraient pu faire un effort, non ?

Pour la troisième fois, elle rangea toutes les victuailles dans son panier, avant de les replacer sur la table. Les sandwichs au milieu. Les salades de légumes sur le côté droit de la table. Les salades de pâtes et de pommes de terre entre les pains et les légumes. Une place à fauche pour les boissons que devait apporter Harold.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harold s'affala.

Heureusement, les bancs de St-James Park étaient solides. Quoique, avec son poids de crevette anorexique, le jeune garçon ne risquait pas grand-chose, le bois eût-il été pourri à cœur.

Ses bouteilles de Coca posées au sol, il était maintenant occupé à souffler sur le creux intérieur de ses doigts, rougis par la friction de la peau et de la cordelette en plastique. Tout en gémissant.

« - Arrête un peu de geindre, Harold. Tes doigts ne vont pas tomber, tu sais.

- Je sais. Mais j'ai l'impression que mes doigts font moins mal au fur et à mesure que je râle.

- Juste une impression. Bon, ils arrivent, les autres ? »

Le brun jeta un œil à sa montre. 11h59. Il restait 1 minute à Jack et à Mérida pour arriver avant de devoir affronter la fureur de Raiponce. On n'arrivait pas en retard aux évènements qu'elle organisait. Et si on le faisait, on n'en ressortait pas indemne.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jack courrait.

Les mains pleines des différents ustensiles chipés chez son père adoptif, il courrait pour sauver sa peau.

Il était arrivé à l'heure, même 5 minutes en avance. Mais il n'avait pas su trouver une place de parking, ceux aux abords du parc étaient bourrés par cette belle journée. Mais il n'était pas sûr que cette excuse lui permette de rester en vie. C'est pourquoi il courrait.

Prenant un virage à 95°, d'une manière parfaitement incontrôlée qui manqua de l'envoyer droit dans un arbre, il consulta sa montre. 11h59. Et 45 secondes.

Heureusement pour lui, la table n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Ce qui fit qu'il arriva pile quand Big Ben finit de sonner ses douze coups.

Reprenant son souffle, il remarqua que seul deux personnes sur trois étaient présentes. Oh-oh. Mérida allait déguster.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mérida dégustait déjà.

À un tel point que Raiponce, pourtant outragée de son retard, n'avait rien osé dire.

Il faut dire que le monde entier avait semblé s'être ligué contre la jeune femme aujourd'hui. D'abord, cette fichue histoire de boulangerie. Quand elle en avait enfin trouvé une qui n'était pas fermée, c'était pour se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait plus de fraisier. Plus un seul. Et Dieu savait comme Harold était acariâtre quand il n'avait pas son gâteau fétiche. Mais valait mieux affronter la mauvaise humeur du jeune homme plutôt que celle de Raiponce. C'est pour ça que Mérida s'était rabattue sur une tarte à la crème.

Ensuite, il avait fallu trouver ce maudit parc. Parce que même en y venant environ 2 fois par semaine depuis qu'elle avait emménagé avec ses trois colocataires, soit deux ans, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y rendre sans faire de détours non voulus. Bref.

Et puis, il y avait eu cet évènement dont elle ne voulait même pas parler.

Le seul bon côté, c'est qu'elle ne s'était pas faite engueulée par sa meilleure amie pour son retard à son fameux « Pique-nique des grandes vacances ». Parce que ne pas se voir pendant 1 mois, sachant que les quatre jeunes gens restaient une partie des vacances à Londres, c'était intolérable pour la jeune blonde. Et à chaque fois, c'était le branle-bas de combat. Raiponce s'occupait de la nourriture. Jack de la nappe à carreaux, parce que un pique-nique sans nappe à carreaux n'est _pas _un pique-nique, et autres ustensiles. Harold des boissons. Et Mérida du dessert. D'ailleurs, en parlant de dessert…

« - Mérida ! s'exclama Raiponce. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à la tarte ?

- Euh… »

Comment expliquer qu'elle s'était faite attaquer et presque vaincre par un écureuil(2) ?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Je ne sais absolument pas si on sait voir Big Ben, et surtout y lire l'heure, depuis St-James Park. Vraiment désolé si ce n'est pas le cas.

(2) Histoire véridique. J'ai vu une fille se faire voler sa gaufre par une de ces sales bêtes à St-James Park il y a trois ans, quand j'ai été à Londres. On ne se méfie jamais assez des écureuils…

Voilà, voilà. C'est pas l'Os dont je suis le plus fier, mais je n'avais vraiment pas d'inspiration. Et pus, comme je le disais à Aangelik, pour moi, déjeuner dans le carré d'herbe dans la cours de mon école relève du pique-nique…

À demain, pour « Troisième jour : Pluie »


	3. Rain

**ROTBTD week : Springs.**

Salut tout le monde ! La semaine dernière, je suis tombé, en naviguant sur Tumblr !, sur la ROTBD week. Comme je n'avais pas eu le temps de participer à la Hijack week, je me suis dit pourquoi pas. Vous trouverez ci-dessous les sept thèmes imposés. Je vais essayer de tous les faire, même si je ne promet rien.

La seule autre contrainte, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir de couple(s) non-canon. Bon, je suis un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir y mettre du Hijack, mais on fera avec. Surtout que je ne suis pas fan du Harold/Astrid ou du Eugène/Raiponce. (PS : il est tout à fait possible que je craque avant la fin de la semaine et que j'écrive du hijack. Mais je vais faire mon possible pour que cela n'arrive pas.)

Si vous vous sentez inspiré par un thème, n'hésitez pas à écrire, je me ferai une joie de vous lire.

13/04 19/04

Day 1 : flower (Fleurs)

Day 2 : Picnic (Pique-nique)

Day 3 : Rain (Pluie)

Day 4 : Tree house (la Maison dans un arbre)

Day 5 : Yard sale (braderie/brocante)

Day 6 : Creativity (Créativité)

Day 7 : Formal/dressup (bien-habillé/relooking)

Merci à Aangelik pour sa correction !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Troisième Jour : Pluie

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Plic. Ploc. Plic. Ploc.

Jack se dépêcha de placer une casserole sous la fuite. Habiter au dernier étage de l'immeuble avait des avantages. Comme profiter du toit quand il fait beau, avoir une vue imprenable sur Londres depuis la fenêtre, ect. Mais ça avait aussi quelques inconvénients. Les fuites dans le toit en était un. Particulièrement visible pendant les grosses pluies d'été.

Histoire d'étouffer l'ennui qui commençait à poindre en lui, Jack alluma son ordinateur portable et fit ce que toute personne ayant entre 10 et 70 ans faisait pour tuer l'ennui en 2014 : il ouvrit Facebook.

« Il pleut »

« Temps de merde »

« Je veux du SOLEEEEEEEEIL ! »

« J'en ai marre de ce climat merdique, je me barre en Espagne ».

Pour le refermer aussitôt. Il n'était pas aveugle, il VOYAIT parfaitement que des trombes d'eau tombaient du ciel, comme-ci Dieu avait décidé de noyer l'humanité pour la deuxième fois. Et sans Noé de secours. Déprimé par la bêtise humaine, il ré-ouvrit internet, pour cette fois retourner essayer de battre le record d'Harold à Robot Unicorn Attack. Il était sûr que ce petit geek avait triché pour atteindre les 100 000 points, alors que Jack peinait à dépasser les 20 000. Soit ça, soit le concepteur du jeu avait pensé ce dernier pour empêcher le jeune Frost de le réussir. Le jeu venait de se lancer et l'horrible musique « Always » d'Erasure qui accompagnait le jeu et qu'il était impossible de couper commençait à résonner dans la chambre quand…

CRAAAAAAAC

L'orage éclata. Jack jeta un regard à la barre de batterie de son ordinateur, qui affichait un malheureux 13%. Il ne tiendrait pas un quart d'heure avant de s'éteindre. Et son petit bébé lui avait coûté bien trop cher pour qu'il se risque à le laisser branché pendant un orage. Soupirant, éteignit l'appareil et le débrancha, tout comme sa chaîne hifi, cadeau de départ de son père adoptif. « Peut-être que Raiponce est déjà revenue », se dit-il, en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Raiponce était effectivement revenue de ses cours. Tout comme Harold, qui n'avait pas cours le lundi soir mais qui en profitait pour travailler dans un garage pas loin de l'appartement, histoire de se faire un peu d'argent. Et les deux étaient actuellement en train de préparer le souper. Poulet à l'indienne, si le jeune Frost faisait confiance à son odorat.

S'approchant doucement, il alla se placer dans le dos de son colocataire puis, se collant à lui, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

« - J'ai toujours dit que tu ferais une parfaite petite femme d'intérieur, Hicc', dit-il, en glissant ses mains sous le pull de l'autre homme.

- Le jour où Astrid vient ici sans prévenir et qu'elle nous trouve comme ça, elle te tue.

- Oh, allez, tu sais que c'est pour rire. De toute façon, ta copine ne vient ici que toutes les deux semaines. Et puis, comme si moi, je pouvais sortir avec quelqu'un comme toi.

- Tu as conscience d'être blessant, parfois ? se contenta de répondre Harold. Et c'est sûr que si tu lui dis que c'est pour rigoler, elle ne te tuera pas. Elle me tuera pour t'avoir laissé faire, et toi, elle se contentera de t'émasculer. »

Jack ne répondit pas, occupé à goûter le plat du jour à l'aide d'une cuillère tendue par la seule femme du trio, les mains toujours sur le ventre de son ami.

« - Et puis tu as les mains froides, enchaîna le brun. Si tu tiens à les occuper, prends un couteau et coupe les légumes.

- Le découpage de légumes, c'est pour les femmes et les faibles, renifla le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, en s'asseyant à la table de la cuisine. Les hommes, les vrais, attendent qu'on les serve. »

Plic. Ploc. Plic. Ploc.

Décidemment, vivre aux derniers étages était parfois gênant. Cette maudite pluie ne voulait apparemment pas s'arrêter. L'orage non plus, d'ailleurs. « Avec notre chance, ça va faire sauter les plombs », se dit Jack.

« - Hicc', je m'ennuiiiiiiiiie, se plaignit-il, histoire de faire passer le temps.

- Je te le redis, prends un couteau et épluche les légumes.

- Avec l'orage ? Et si je me coupe à cause du bruit ? Mon noble sang répandu partout, à cause de ces coups de tonnerre incessants. D'ailleurs, je te parie que je ne peux même pas compter jusqu'à cinq sans que cela craque à nouveau. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq,… »

CRAAAAAAC !

Surpris par sa propre précognition, le jeune homme sursauta. Les plombs avec lui, sans doute, car toutes les lumières s'éteignirent d'un coup.

« - Et merde, jura Raiponce. Quelqu'un sait où sont les plombs, dans l'immeuble ?

- Chez le proprio, répondit Harold. Je vais chercher la lampe de poche et aller voir jusque-là.

- Je pense qu'elle est dans le tiroir du meuble-télé, dit Jack.

- Pas la peine, de chercher, le vieux Sandy est pas là », intervint une quatrième voix, qui fit sursauter tout le monde.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, une silhouette noire à l'aspect assez inquiétant selon Jack se découpait. Sans attendre d'être invitée à entrer, celle-ci fit un pas dans l'appartement, avant qu'un éclair soudain ne révèle… Une jeune fille aux jolies formes, à la tête ornée d'une crinière que les autres savaient rousse et emmêlée, même si actuellement, elle était complètement aplatie par le poids de l'eau.

« - Mérida ! s'exclama Raiponce. Ne bouge pas, tu vas détremper toute la maison. Je vais te chercher une serviette. Vous deux, dit-elle en se tournant vers Jack et Harold, allez chercher des bougies. »

En effet, une des passions de Raiponce, en plus de la peinture, de la pâtisserie, de la guitare, que Jack avait fini par cacher dans sa chambre, et de la couture, s'était de fabriquer des bougies. C'était pour cette raison que le cagibi au fond de la cuisine était rempli des fabrications en cire de la jeune fille.

C'est ainsi qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, alors que Mérida finissait de se sécher, l'appartement était éclairé d'une douce lueur tamisée. Les quatre colocataires et amis étaient maintenant assis autour de la table de salon.

« - Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? demanda Harold, alors que l'orage tonnait toujours.

- Un jeu de carte ? proposa Jack, en sortant un paquet d'un des tiroirs de la petite table.

- Pourquoi pas, répondit Mérida. Tu proposes quoi ? Bataille ? Sept Familles ? Manille ?

- Et si l'on faisait un poker ?

- On n'a pas de jetons et hors de question de jouer de l'argent », objecta Raiponce.

Si l'électricité avait fonctionné à ce moment-là, les trois autres personnes présentes dans la pièce auraient pues voir un sourire machiavélique naître sur le visage du Jack. Malheureusement pour eux, seule la lumière des bougies éclairait la pièce et personne ne remarqua le sourire du jeune homme.

« - T'inquiète, je connais un mode de jeu où il ne faut rien de tout cela. »

Et il commença à leur expliquer.

« - Donc, si je comprends bien, reprit Mérida, on joue des « unités », donc si je lance 3, tu as le choix entre doubler la mise, me suivre ou te coucher et celui qui perd doit révéler un secret. J'ai tout suivi ?

- Ou boire un shot, s'il ou elle ne veut pas répondre à la question des vainqueurs, compléta Jack, en montrant la bouteille de vodka qu'il avait été cherché dans le frigo.

- Je refuse de jouer à cela, dit Harold.

- Et alors, Hicc', on a peur ?

- Je n'ai peur de rien, Jack, et surtout pas de ton petit jeu.

- Alors tu ne vois pas d'inconvénients à jouer, dans ce cas. »

Plic. Ploc. Plic. Ploc.

« - Je… Je…. Très bien. Mais si les questions deviennent trop bizarres, je quitte la partie.

- Parfait, s'exclama l'autre homme. Raiponce, tu joues ?

- Euh, oui. Mais pas de questions intimes, hein ?

- Moi, poser des questions intimes ? Voyons, tu me connais !

- Justement », marmonna Harold dans sa barbe.

Et Jack se mit à distribuer les cartes.

Le lendemain matin, alors que les nuages s'étaient dissipés, Jack émergea doucement. Affalé par terre, serrant un malheureux coussin contre lui, Harold continuait de dormir comme un bienheureux. Quant aux deux filles, elles dormaient toutes les deux sur le canapé, enveloppées dans une grande couverture.

Tant bien que mal, le jeune homme essaya de se souvenir de la soirée d'hier. Il se souvint avoir demandé à Raiponce si elle était amoureuse de Flynn Rider, l'homme à tout faire de leur immeuble. Il se souvint d'Harold qui virait au rouge écarlate quand Mérida lui demanda s'il avait déjà couché avec Astrid. Et il se souvint avoir reçu le contenu de la casserole qui recueillait l'eau qui gouttait du toit de la cuisine après avoir demandé à la rousse combien elle se faisait payer pour une nuit. Risqué, mais drôle, selon lui.

Se laissant tomber au sol, dont il ne s'était même pas relevé, Jack se dit que, finalement, la pluie et l'orage, c'était pas si mal.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Bon, finalement, il y a eu un tout petit peu de hijack dans celui-ci. Mais c'était qu'un tout petit peu, c'est pas grave, hein ? (je l'avoue, je suis un faible, je n'ai pas su résister)

Et pour info, une partie de cet OS découle de mon vécu : Je déteste les gens qui ont besoin de préciser la météo qu'il fait par Facebook, j'ai développé une légère dépendance à Robot Unicorn Attack (si vous ne connaissez pas, c'est un jeu qui se trouve facilement sur internet. A essayer au moins une fois, juste pour la musique) et j'ai déjà joué à cette variante étrange du poker.

On se retrouve demain, pour le thème « La maison dans l'arbre ».

1542 mots


	4. Tree House

**ROTBTD week : Springs.**

Salut tout le monde ! La semaine dernière, je suis tombé, en naviguant sur Tumblr !, sur la ROTBD week. Comme je n'avais pas eu le temps de participer à la Hijack week, je me suis dit pourquoi pas. Vous trouverez ci-dessous les sept thèmes imposés. Je vais essayer de tous les faire, même si je ne promet rien.

La seule autre contrainte, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir de couple(s) non-canon. Bon, je suis un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir y mettre du Hijack, mais on fera avec. Surtout que je ne suis pas fan du Harold/Astrid ou du Eugène/Raiponce.

Si vous vous sentez inspiré par un thème, n'hésitez pas à écrire, je me ferai une joie de vous lire.

13/04 19/04

Day 1 : flower (Fleurs)

Day 2 : Picnic (Pique-nique)

Day 3 : Rain (Pluie)

Day 4 : Tree house (la Maison dans un arbre)

Day 5 : Yard sale (braderie/brocante)

Day 6 : Creativity (Créativité)

Day 7 : Formal/dressup (bien-habillé/relooking)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Quatrième jour : La maison dans l'arbre

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tristement, Jack regardait ce qui restait de la cabane que Mérida, Harold, Raiponce et lui-même avaient construite l'année de leurs huit ans. Et le résultat était loin d'être glorieux.

Bon, à l'époque, déjà, elle était loin d'être parfaite, cette cabane. Certaines planches ne tenaient que d'une manière assez relative, la porte était un simple rideau de perles que Raiponce avait chipé chez elle et les fenêtres n'avaient pas de vitres, même pas une simple imitation faite à l'aide de plastique.

Aujourd'hui, il n'en restait pas grand-chose. Du bois pourri sur lequel on aurait peur de mettre son pied, quelques perles décolorées pendues à des fils qui devaient s'étonner eux-mêmes d'avoir réussis à survivre et des punaises, reliques des dessins accrochés aux murs par des mains malhabiles. Le temps n'épargne rien. Même pas les âmes.

Pourtant, ils en avaient sué pour la construire. Il leur avait fallu pas moins de quatre mois pour la construire. Jack se souvenait encore de la tête de ses amis quand il leur avait proposé ce projet.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - Arrête de me tirer comme ça, Jack, geignit Raiponce. Où est-ce que tu nous emmènes ?

- Vous allez voir ! J'ai trouvé un truc génial !

- T'as déjà dit ça la dernière fois. Et tu nous avais fait traverser la moitié de la ville pour une tâche d'huile qui faisait des arcs-en-ciel au soleil. Répondit l'autre petit garçon du groupe.

- C'était de jolis arcs-en-ciel.

- Moins vite, Jack, j'arrive pas à vous suivre, cria une petite fille rousse, qui se démenait avec sa robe verte une peu trop serrée.

- Le dernier arrivé est une poule mouillée », répondit ledit Jack, avant d'accélérer.

Les quatre enfants, Mérida les ayant rejoints après avoir réussi à faire craquer les coutures de sa tenue, arrivèrent enfin là où Jack voulait aller.

« - Et voilà ! dit-il, en se tournant vers ses amis.

- C'est…. Un arbre ? questionna Harold.

- Tu nous as fait courir pour un bête arbre ? siffla Mérida, en insistant sur le mot courir.

- Ouais ! Mais c'est pas un simple arbre : c'est notre arbre à cabane !

- Un arbre à cabane ? fit Raiponce.

- Ben ouais, regarde, il a des branches parfaites pour construire une belle cabane. Un endroit juste à nous ! Et en plus, il y a une jolie mare juste à côté ! »

Il sut qu'il avait gagné quand des sourires commencèrent à fleurir sur les lèvres des trois autres enfants.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jack retint son propre sourire à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Il avait été loin de s'imaginer une telle construction quand il avait émis cette idée. Pour lui, un assemblage instable de branches suffisait à faire une bonne cabane. Mais les autres, surtout Raiponce et Harold, avaient pris la chose très au sérieux.

La jeune fille, douée en dessin, avait commencé à dessiner des plans. Le tas de branches avait hérité d'un toit, de murs et d'un plancher solide. Au départ, c'était simplement un dessin malhabile, mais qui était devenu bien plus après un passage entre les mains de Stoïk Haddock, qui était tombé dessus par hasard. Il avait vite compris qu'il n'empêcherait pas les enfants de construire cette maisonnette, alors autant les aider.

Plus tard, c'était Fergus, le père de Mérida, qui était venu les aider à construire. Au début, il avait placé le plancher tout seul, de peur que les enfants se blessent. Mais une fois cela fait, il les avait réquisitionnés pour tenir les planches, passer les clous, ect. Petit à petit, de week-ends en week-ends, la construction avait pris belle allure et avait fini par être habitable.

C'est à ce moment-là que Raiponce avait amené le rideau de perles qui allait leur servir de porte. Fergus avait un moment voulu en mettre une vraie, mais devant l'insistance des quatre gamins, il avait abandonné.

Quand la maison fut entièrement finie, les enfants chassèrent les adultes et vinrent se rejoindre là dès qu'ils le pouvaient. La cabane vit ainsi naître de nombreux scénarios de jeux, des séances de dessins où le sol finissait plus coloré que les feuilles ainsi que des heures de jeux de cartes et de sociétés.

Ce bonheur simple dura un peu plus d'une année. Puis les choses tournèrent mal.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - Pourquoi tu l'as amenée ici ? hurla presque Jack.

- Mais Jack… Astrid est mon amie, répondit Harold.

- Et alors ? Cette cabane, c'est notre secret. Tu n'avais pas le droit de lui dire.

- Jack, calme-toi, essaya de temporiser Raiponce.

- Je n'ai pas à me calmer ! C'est notre cabane, notre cabane à nous !

- Je suis désolé, Jack. Si j'avais su que…

- Tu peux être désolé. Va-t'en ! Et ne reviens plus !

- Attend… Quoi ? fit Harold, désarçonné.

- Si ton « amie » Astrid est si importante, va avec elle. Mais je ne veux plus te voir ici ! Je ne veux pas être ami avec un traître.

- Jack, c'est un peu exagéré, non ? Il ne savait pas qu'il ne pouvait pas… tenta Mérida.

- Dehors ! fit Jack, hurlant véritablement cette fois-ci. Va-t'en. Va-t'en ! » cria-il en poussant Harold.

Ce fut le geste de trop. Emporté par la poussée, Harold trébucha sur un jeu laissé-là, passa au-travers du rideau de perles et chuta en bas de l'arbre.

« - HAROLD ! s'écria Raiponce, qui se dépêcha de descendre par l'échelle. Jack, Mérida, allez chercher quelqu'un ! »

Les deux jeunes gens ne se firent pas prier, courant comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Malheureusement, la maison dans l'arbre se trouvait plutôt profondément dans la forêt et leur fallut une dizaine de minutes pour arriver jusqu'à la maison la plus proche. Là, ils trouvèrent quelqu'un pour les aider.

Une fois les secours sur place, Harold, qui s'était blessé assez gravement suite à sa chute, fut emmené à l'hôpital, sous la surveillance de ses amis.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jack sentit la tristesse l'envahir en se rappelant la suite des évènements. Harold avait dû rester à l'hôpital et les deux filles et lui-même avaient été reconduits chez eux. Dès qu'ils avaient été mis au courant, leurs parents leur avaient interdit de retourner dans la cabane, excepté pour récupérer les affaires qui étaient restées là.

Deux jours plus tard, Jack avait eu le droit de rendre visite à Harold.

Le garçon avait l'air encore plus petit et pâle dans ce grand lit blanc. Mais le pire n'avait pas été cela. Non, le pire, c'était le trou qui se trouvait maintenant à la place de la jambe gauche d'Harold.

Le garçon était mal tombé et les médecins n'avaient rien pu faire pour récupérer la jambe. Jack se souvenait encore du regard hanté que le brun posait sur l'emplacement de son membre. Il se souvint aussi parfaitement des paroles qu'il lui lança alors : « Sors d'ici. Je ne veux plus te voir. PLUS JAMAIS, JACK ».

Et Jack avait obéi. Il n'avait plus approché Harold. Puis il avait pris ses distances avec Mérida. Et enfin, avec Raiponce. Au final, Jack, à 17 ans, se retrouvait seul. Il n'avait plus jamais osé se lier avec quelqu'un, de peur de lui faire mal, comme il avait fait à Harold.

« Et aujourd'hui », se dit-il en avançant sur la glace, « Aujourd'hui, je mets fin à tout cela ».

Et Jack sombra dans l'eau glacée.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Pour se redresser sur son lit, le corps secoué de frissons.

« Encore un », se dit-il.

Sachant qu'il ne parviendrait plus à dormir, il se leva, puis pris la direction de la cuisine, le plus silencieusement possible. Faisant couler l'eau pour se servir un verre, il n'entendit pas son colocataire approcher.

« - Jack ?

- Harold ! sursauta ledit Jack. Ça va pas de faire peur aux gens comme ça ?

- Désolé. Tu as encore fait un cauchemar ?

- Ouais. Encore. »

Harold soupira. Jack faisait souvent des cauchemars. À propos d'à peu près tout et n'importe quoi. Une seule constante, la chute dans de l'eau glacée. Allez savoir pourquoi.

Le reste de la nuit était presque rituel. Jack se levait, allait se servir un verre d'eau, puis l'un de ses colocataires se levait. Souvent Harold ou Raiponce. Mérida avait un sommeil de plomb. Quand la personne réveillée faisait connaître sa présence, une question récurrente surgissait.

« - Tu veux en parler ?

- Non, ça va.

- T'es sûr ?

- Ouais, ouais, je suis sûr… Dis, juste une chose… Ton pied, tu l'as perdu comment ?

- Mon pied ? Je te l'ai déjà dit : quand j'avais quinze ans, j'ai trouvé une vieille moto, j'ai essayé de la réparer et puis, comme un idiot, j'ai voulu monter dessus et aller faire un tour. J'ai eu un accident et j'y ai laissé mon pied, c'est tout.

- C'est tout. Pas de chute depuis un arbre ou quoi que ce soit, alors ?

- De chute… ? Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

- T'inquiètes, c'est juste le cauchemar. Tu peux aller te recoucher.

- Tu devrais faire pareil », répondit Harold, en reprenant le chemin de sa chambre.

Il était à mi-chemin, quand la dernière partie du rituel se mit en route.

« - Harold ? dit Jack.

- Ouais ?

- Je peux dormir avec toi ? questionna le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, légèrement craintif.

- Allez viens, idiot. »

Soulagé, Jack emboita le pas à son ami. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû. Car s'il était retourné dans sa chambre, il aurait peut-être vu des yeux dorés luire d'une aura malsaine en-dessous de son lit. Mais Jack ne retournait jamais dans sa chambre après les cauchemars. Alors il continua à en faire.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Et de quatre !

Celui-ci est un peu petit, mais je l'aime bien. Et je me rattraperai demain, avec mon préféré « Yard Sale », qui fait dans les 2000 mots.

Je suppose que vous avez reconnu Pitch dans ces fameux « yeux dorés ». Dans mes souvenirs, c'est la couleur qu'ils avaient dans le film.

À demain !

1625 mots


	5. Yard Sale

**ROTBTD week : Springs.**

Salut tout le monde ! La semaine dernière, je suis tombé, en naviguant sur Tumblr !, sur la ROTBD week. Comme je n'avais pas eu le temps de participer à la Hijack week, je me suis dit pourquoi pas. Vous trouverez ci-dessous les sept thèmes imposés. Je vais essayer de tous les faire, même si je ne promet rien.

La seule autre contrainte, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir de couple(s) non-canon. Bon, je suis un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir y mettre du Hijack, mais on fera avec. Surtout que je ne suis pas fan du Harold/Astrid ou du Eugène/Raiponce.

Si vous vous sentez inspiré par un thème, n'hésitez pas à écrire, je me ferai une joie de vous lire.

Cet OS-ci est un peu spécial de par son thème : Yard Sale. J'ai traduit cela par brocante, mais c'est plutôt une « vente de garage », quelque chose qui, je pense, ne se fait pas trop chez nous. En clair, c'est se mettre sur la rue devant chez soi et vendre ses affaires.

13/04 19/04

Day 1 : flower (Fleurs)

Day 2 : Picnic (Pique-nique)

Day 3 : Rain (Pluie)

Day 4 : Tree house (la Maison dans un arbre)

Day 5 : Yard sale (braderie/brocante)

Day 6 : Creativity (Créativité)

Day 7 : Formal/dressup (bien-habillé/relooking)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cinquième jour : Yard Sale

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Aidée de sa canne, elle avançait doucement vers sa destination. Vers le 13, Sunflower's Street, plus précisément. Car aujourd'hui, quelque chose de spécial allait s'y passer. Aujourd'hui, on mettait en vente les souvenirs de sa dernière amie. Des souvenirs qui étaient aussi les siens.

Déterminée, Mérida continuait à avancer. Elle n'habitait pas très loin du lieu de vente, mais à son âge, 87 ans, c'était une aventure d'aller jusque-là, seule.

Car la fière Écossaise ne s'était jamais marié. Elle avait eu des aventures, qu'elles soient sans lendemains ou qu'elles durent quelques mois, voire années, mais elle ne s'était jamais mariée. Contrairement à Raiponce.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - Je suis bien ?

- Pour la troisième fois Raiponce, oui, tu es bien. Tu es même parfaite. On a refait tes cheveux deux fois. On a entièrement relacé ton corsage QUATRE fois, et on a revérifiée avec Harold le déroulement entier de la cérémonie hier soir. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait mal tourner.

- L'église pourrait prendre feu. On pourrait perdre les alliances. Jack pourrait s'élancer au milieu de l'allée en criant « Je m'y oppose » parce qu'il est amoureux de moi depuis des années. Ou Flynn pourrait dire non. Un tas de trucs pourrait mal tourner.

- L'église ne prendra pas feu. Les alliances sont en sécurité dans la poche d'Harold. Jack n'est pas amoureux de toi, je suspecte même qu'il soit de l'autre bord. Et Flynn ne prendra pas le risque de dire non, il a trop peur pour ses bijoux de famille et de ce que tes trois chers meilleurs amis pourraient lui faire s'il s'avisait de te planter devant l'autel. »

Devenue muette, Raiponce fixa Mérida. Et se mit à pleurer.

« - Oh non, non, non, te mets pas à pleurer, s'exclama l'autre jeune fille en attrapant un mouchoir. Tu sais bien que je suis incapable de gérer les personnes qui pleurent. Et tu vas faire couler le maquillage.

- Mérida, j'ai peuuuuuuur, gémit la blonde.

- Mais peur de quoi ? C'est censé être le plus beau jour de ta vie. Avec l'accouchement des quatre ou cinq mioches que tu vas nous pondre dans les années à venir.

- Quatre ou cinq ? répéta la future mariée, un peu ahurie.

- Au moins. Maintenant, tu sèches tes larmes, tu te repoudres le nez, et on va passer la corde au cou de ce cher Eugène.

- Tu sais qu'il déteste qu'on l'appelle comme cela, sourit légèrement la jeune fille.

- Justement ! s'exclama Mérida. Maintenant, on y va. J'ai un boulot de demoiselle d'honneur à faire. »

Et le mariage commença. Contrairement aux craintes de Raiponce, l'église ne prit pas feu, Harold était bien présent avec les alliances et Flynn ne s'était pas enfui. Il manquait seulement quelque chose. Ou plutôt, quelqu'un.

« - … qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais, finit le prêtre, qui prenait déjà son inspiration pour la prochaine tirade, maintenant que cette formalité d'usage était accomplie.

- JE M'Y OPPOSE ! hurla soudain une voix.

- Jack », siffla Mérida.

En regardant Harold, elle constata que lui aussi avait l'air prêt à liquider le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs sur le champ.

Ledit jeune homme remontait maintenant l'allée d'un pas rapide puis, arrivé au niveau de la mariée, l'enlaça.

« - Je pouvais pas laisser faire ça, Raip'. Pas avant de t'avoir dit… de t'avoir dit que… Je suis super-heureux pour toi ! » termina le jeune homme, avant d'aller se placer à côté d'Harold.

Un silence de mort se répandit dans la salle. Qui fut brisé par le même énergumène qui l'avait instauré.

« - Bon, vous attendez quoi pour continuer ? » lança Jack au prêtre.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mérida sourit en repensant à cet évènement. Jack lui manquait, parfois. Quand elle se sentait triste, elle repensait à lui et à ses bêtises. À tous les mauvais plans dans lesquels le jeune homme avait embarqué ses trois amis au temps où ils étaient colocataires. Comme cette fois où ils avaient volé toute la réserve de cookies de North, le père adoptif de Jack, qui les avait invités pour Noël. Le pauvre homme avait l'air si malheureux qu'Harold s'était senti obligé de l'inviter pour le Nouvel An. Trois années de suite. Au final, le vieil homme était venu passer les fêtes avec eux chaque année jusqu'à sa mort.

Mais cela faisait bien longtemps que Jack ne les avait plus emmenés faire des bêtises. Jack vivait à 200 à l'heure. Cela avait été son erreur.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Les quatre amis étaient maintenant au nord de l'Écosse, dans le domaine skiable de Cairngorm. C'était le cadeau que Raiponce, Mérida et Harold avaient offert à Jack pour ses 25 ans. Les deux mariés, Harold et Raiponce, avaient laissé époux et enfants chez eux, avaient rejoint Mérida devant chez Jack puis, tels des kidnappeurs, avaient emmené le jeune homme sans l'autorisation de ce dernier.

Le pauvre avait d'ailleurs passé plusieurs heures à l'arrière d'une voiture, en compagnie d'une personne s'assurant qu'il ne retirait pas son bandeau. Autant dire que le voyage avait été bercé par les plaintes et gémissements du jeune homme. Surtout quand c'était au tour de Mérida de veiller à ce qu'il ne retire pas son bandeau. La jeune femme avait une méthode bien à elle pour faire comprendre à son ami qu'il ne pouvait pas retirer son bandeau : la violence.

Au final, ils étaient arrivés à destination. Le bandeau toujours sur les yeux, Jack avait été conduit jusqu'au panorama de l'hôtel, où il avait pu enfin retirer ce qui lui obturait la vue. Quand elle vit l'expression de bonheur sur le visage de son ami, Mérida ne regretta pas un seul moment l'argent que lui avait couté le cadeau.

Les premiers jours avaient été tranquilles. Ils s'étaient « contentés » de faire du ski, sous la vigilance d'un moniteur, un peu de snowboard et avaient profité du sauna. C'était le lundi, l'avant-veille du retour, que les choses s'étaient gâtées. Ce jour-là, Jack avait décidé de faire du hors-piste. Et d'emmener les autres avec lui.

« - Oh allez, faites pas vos chochottes, geignit Jack. On va bien se marrer.

- C'est dangereux, objecta Raiponce.

- S'il y a des pistes, c'est pas pour les chiens, renchérit Harold.

- Et toi, Mérida, tu penses comme ces deux-là où t'as des couilles ?

- Je sais pas, Jack. Ils n'ont pas tort, tu sais, répondit la rousse.

- C'est juste que t'as les chocottes. Tu fais ta grande mais quand il s'agit d'avoir un peu de courage, il n'y a plus personne.

- Tu me mets au défi, gamin ? cingla Mérida.

- P'têt bien. »

Harold se prit la tête dans les mains, alors que Raiponce soupira. Jack avait gagné.

« - Dans une heure, en haut de la piste noire. On partira de là, grogna la jeune Dunbroch.

- Je savais que l'on pouvait compter sur toi pour s'amuser ! » s'exclama Jack, avant de partir se préparer.

Une heure plus tard, les deux amis étaient en haut de la piste. Ce n'est que quand ils s'élancèrent que Mérida remarqua quelque chose.

« - Jack, hurla-t-elle au travers du vent. Où es ton casque ?

- Pas besoin de casque, c'est pour les nuls, répondit-il avant d'accélérer.

- Arrête-toi, c'est dangereux », tenta-t-elle.

Mais le garçon était déjà trop loin. Elle tenta un moment de le rattraper. Mais c'est arrivée en bas que le problème était apparu. Jack n'était pas là.

Elle avait alors appelé ses deux autres amis en catastrophe. Il avait fallu deux heures aux secours pour retrouver Jack. Mort.

Selon les médecins, il n'avait eu aucune chance. Il était tombé et sa tête avait rencontré un rocher qui affleurait. Sans casque c'était la mort assurée. « Mais il n'a pas souffert », leur avaient-ils assuré.

Il n'avait pas souffert, mais il n'était plus là. Jack, leur meilleur ami, presque leur frère à eux trois. Celui qui les faisait toujours rire. Celui qui aimait danser dans les flocons des premières neiges, juste pour entretenir la légende qu'il était Jack Frost auprès des gamins du quartier. Jack était parti.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mérida s'arrêta un moment, essoufflée. Elle ne savait pas trop si c'était l'âge ou les souvenirs qui la faisaient se sentir si fatiguée.

Ils n'avaient plus jamais étaient les mêmes, après cela. Mais le plus touché avait été Harold. Jack était son meilleur ami. Ils étaient tellement proches qu'à un moment, Mérida avait soupçonné qu'ils soient un peu plus que ça.

Harold n'avait plus souri pendant un long moment, après la mort de Jack. Jusqu'à ce jour, à la maternité, où un petit être vint occuper la place que le garçon aux cheveux blancs avait laissée dans le cœur d'Harold.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le jeune homme faisait les 100 pas. Il s'arrêta un moment, regardait une affiche expliquant la dilatation du col de l'utérus. Puis se remettait à faire les 100 pas, en se rongeant les ongles.

« - Cesse donc de tourner en rond comme cela et assieds-toi, ordonna Mérida. Tu vas finir par me rendre malade.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça prend autant de temps ? s'inquiéta Harold.

- Essaye donc d'expulser une pastèque au travers d'une rondelle de citron en 5 minutes top chrono et on en reparle.

- Je devrais être avec elle, en ce moment. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont laissé entrer Raiponce et pas moi ?

- Parce qu'elle était celle qui accompagnait Astrid et que tu n'es arrivé que 30 minutes plus tard.

- J'étais à l'autre bout de Londres !

- Pas mon problème. Maintenant, ASSIS ! » grogna la jeune fille.

Sans songer à contester l'ordre, Harold s'assit, sans pour autant cesser de se ronger les ongles. Mérida en profita pour le détailler. Il avait grandi et forci depuis leur première rencontre, à 18 ans. Autrefois, il était même plutôt musclé. Mais la mort de Jack, trois ans plus tôt, l'avait fait tomber dans une espèce de dépression couplée à de l'anorexie et il en était devenu squelettique.

Ce n'est que l'annonce de la volonté d'Astrid d'avoir un enfant, puis la concrétisation de cette envie, qui lui avait fait remonter doucement la pente. Aujourd'hui, s'il était toujours mince, il n'en était plus à compter ses côtes et surtout, il avait récupéré cette petite étincelle qui s'était éteinte ce jour-là, dans le nord de l'Écosse.

Soudain, une femme sortit de la pièce.

« - C'est un garçon ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Harold ne lui accorda pas un regard. Il se précipita dans la chambre où Astrid et Raiponce, toutes les deux épuisées, se tenaient là, une dans le lit, l'autre dans un fauteuil. Et à côté d'elle, un petit lit, dans lequel gigotait un bébé.

L'homme s'empressa de saisir la main de sa femme, cherchant dans son regard une mauvaise nouvelle quelconque. Qui ne vint pas.

« - Je vais bien, Harold. Va plutôt voir ton fils. »

Le brun se pencha au-dessus du lit, où le bébé dormait du sommeil du juste.

« - Il est magnifique », murmura le nouveau père.

Pour sa part, Mérida trouvait qu'il était rouge, fripé et laid. Mais elle n'était pas très bébé.

« - Je… J'ai déjà pensé à un nom, énonça Astrid.

- Lequel ?

- J'aimerai l'appeler Jack », dit la jeune femme.

Harold ne dit rien. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Et il acquiesça.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harold était mort, maintenant. Il avait choppé une grippe il y a une quinzaine d'années et ne s'en était pas remis.

Raiponce avait survécu plus longtemps. Elle ne s'était éteinte qu'il y a quelques semaines, à peine deux jours après la naissance de son arrière-petite-fille. La blonde, devenue blanche avec le temps, avait même eu droit à sa photo dans le journal, car quatre générations de filles se côtoyaient désormais dans cette famille. Et elle était morte.

Ne restait aujourd'hui que Mérida. Mérida, qui ne s'était jamais mariée, n'avait jamais fait d'excès autre que ses célèbres colères et qui n'avait jamais eu d'enfant. La voilà bien avancée, maintenant. Seule, à 87 ans, à se rendre chez sa vieille amie à pied.

« - Mamie Mérida ? s'enquit une voix.

- Harold ? Depuis quand tu m'appelles Mamie ?

- Ce n'est pas Harold, Mamie. Grand-père est mort il y a longtemps. C'est Sven, tu te souviens ?

- Ah, oui, Sven… »

Le garçon ressemblait tellement à Harold qu'on aurait pu le croire cloné. Il n'y avait guère que son menton plus rond qui rappelait Astrid.

L'homme, qui avait 23 ans, prit le bras de la vieille dame et l'emmena sur la devanture du 13, Sunflower's Street. Là, elle resta toute l'après-midi assise sur une chaise, à regarder des badauds emporter les affaires de sa vieille amie pour quelques dollars. La seule chose qu'elle fit d'autre, c'est caresser de temps à autre la photo qu'elle tenait en main, où l'on voyait quatre jeunes gens sourire. Trois de ces personnes n'étaient déjà plus de ce monde.

Au soir, aux alentours de 21h, alors qu'elle quittait les enfants et petits-enfants Haddock et Fitzerberg, elle retourna tranquillement jusqu'à chez elle, ramenée par Sven, qu'elle continua a appeler Harold.

Le lendemain matin, la quatrième personne de la photo était partie rejoindre ses amis.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Voilà, c'est officiel, je me suis auto-déprimé. Mais j'ai adoré écrire cet OS. J'imagine bien Mérida un peu voutée, ridée, avec ses longues boucles emmêlées toutes blanches.

Par contre, je me rends compte que cet OS pourrait plutôt s'appeler « Souvenirs » que « Yard Sale »…

On se retrouve demain pour « Créativité »


	6. Creativity

**ROTBTD week : Springs.**

Salut tout le monde ! La semaine dernière, je suis tombé, en naviguant sur Tumblr !, sur la ROTBD week. Comme je n'avais pas eu le temps de participer à la Hijack week, je me suis dit pourquoi pas. Vous trouverez ci-dessous les sept thèmes imposés. Je vais essayer de tous les faire, même si je ne promets rien.

La seule autre contrainte, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir de couple(s) non-canon. Bon, je suis un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir y mettre du Hijack, mais on fera avec. Surtout que je ne suis pas fan du Harold/Astrid ou du Eugène/Raiponce. (PS : il est tout à fait possible que je craque avant la fin de la semaine et que j'écrive du hijack. Mais je vais faire mon possible pour que cela n'arrive pas.)

Après que le site m'ait opposé une farouche résistance hier soir, je n'ai pas pu poster avant. Je met donc les OS 6 et 7 en même temps.

Si vous vous sentez inspiré par un thème, n'hésitez pas à écrire, je me ferai une joie de vous lire.

13/04 19/04

Day 1 : flower (Fleurs)

Day 2 : Picnic (Pique-nique)

Day 3 : Rain (Pluie)

Day 4 : Tree house (la Maison dans un arbre)

Day 5 : Yard sale (braderie/brocante)

Day 6 : Creativity (Créativité)

Day 7 : Formal/dressup (bien-habillé/relooking)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sixième Jour : Créativité

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

La ville de Londres compte de nombreux locaux plus ou moins occupés, de manière plus ou moins légales, et par des activités qui ne le sont pas toujours.

Celui qui nous intéresse est occupé, légalement et ce qui s'y déroule ne justifierait pas une descente de police. Pour le moment, du moins.

Ce petit local, le B3, pour être exacte, appartient à l'association de voisinage de River Street (1). Et tous les mercredis après-midi, il est prêté à une jeune femme dynamique et sociable, qui y organise des cours d'art. Sous toutes ces formes.

D'ailleurs, actuellement, elle était occupée à placer dans la pièce les œuvres de ses protégés. Ici, la statue de Jimmy, qui était censé représenter un lapin mais ressemblait plus à un kangourou, là, le dessin de sa maison fait par la petite Maya, maison à laquelle il manquait la moitié droite, qui résidait sur une des tables du local.

Raiponce aimait son « travail ». Elle adorait apprendre aux gens les bons gestes, les techniques simples qui faisaient d'un gribouillage un joli dessin abstrait… Bon, la plupart du temps, son atelier faisait office de garderie pour parents dépassés. Heureusement, un enfant qui peut dessiner est un enfant relativement calme. Parfois, il arrivait que quelques adultes viennent, aussi. Par curiosité ou par ennui. Et, bien souvent, contaminé par la bonne humeur de la jeune fille, ils essayaient de venir assez souvent, parce que Raiponce, plus que des leçons de dessin, leur proposait une oreille attentive qui se contentait de leur donner un peu de compassion, sans jugement aucun, quand ils racontaient leurs malheurs.

Ce que Raiponce aimait aussi dans son atelier, c'était le calme. Un calme tout relatif, composé de bruit de crayons, de bavardages, de cris, quand quelqu'un faisait une tâche de peinture ou de glaise, mais comparé à son appartement, où Harold tentait de réparer sa moto, où Jack écoutait sa musique à fond et où Mérida criait sur les deux autres pour qu'ils fassent moins de bruit, l'atelier lui semblait d'un calme absolu.

14h sonna, puis les premiers « artistes » arrivèrent.

Il y eu d'abord Andy, déposé là par sa mère qui avait du mal à gérer son énergie. La première fois qu'il était venu ici, elle l'avait fait s'asseoir et lui avait donné une feuille et un crayon. Mais ses gestes étaient tellement brusques qu'il en arrivait à déchirer le papier. La fois d'après, elle avait trouvé le truc. La jeune fille avait accroché une grande toile sur un mur, avait mis le garçon debout et l'avait fait peindre à la manière de James Pollock(2), en trempant un pinceau dans la peinture et le secouant d'un geste vif devant la toile. Au départ, ça n'avait pas donné grand-chose, mais de cours en cours, le petit garçon s'était amélioré.

Ensuite vint Amélia, Amélia Pond. Elle, elle était déjà plus âgée, avoisinant les vingt ans. Ce qu'aimait par-dessus tout la jeune femme, c'était écrire. Des histoires de Docteurs débraillés voyageant dans des boites bleues. Alors elle venait avec ses écrits, et elle essayait de les illustrer avec les conseils de Raiponce. Il fallait reconnaître que la jeune fille était plus douée avec les mots qu'avec les formes, mais elle commençait à se débrouiller.

C'est ainsi qu'à 14h45, la salle comptait quatre personnes de personnes de tout âge, en plus de la blonde. C'était un petit jour, mais tous les premiers mercredis du mois l'étaient. La jeune fille allait mettre le cours en route, même si certains, comme Andy, n'avait pas su attendre, mais il arriva quelque chose qu'elle espérait de tout cœur ne jamais voir. Quelque chose qu'elle avait redouté depuis qu'elle avait mis en place ses mercredis récréatifs.

« - Salut tout le monde ! » s'exclama une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

Mérida, Jack et Harold se trouvaient à l'entrée du local B3 de River Street. Ses colocataires avaient fini par trouver son cours. Si Raiponce n'avait pas été une jeune fille bien élevée et une excellente comédienne, elle aurait juré. Mais là, elle se contenta d'arborer un air surpris.

« - Tiens, qu'est-ce que vous êtes venus faire là ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oh, on s'ennuyait, alors Harold nous a proposé de venir ici histoire de passer le temps, répondit Jack. On gêne pas, au moins ? »

Raiponce lança un regard noir à Harold ? Des trois colocataires, il était celui qui était déjà venu à son atelier et qui savait qu'elle préférait ne pas y voir débarquer les deux fauteurs de troubles qu'étaient Jack et Mérida. Surtout ensemble.

En réponse, le brun lui envoya le regard larmoyant du chiot abandonné, lui disant qu'il n'avait pas supporté d'être tout seul au milieu de ces deux fous occupés à se taper dessus. Et à taper sur lui en tant que dommage collatéral. Raiponce soupira. Quand elle avait créé ces cours, elle s'était promise d'accepter tout le monde, tant qu'ils restaient corrects. Elle ne pouvait pas les jeter dehors tant qu'ils n'avaient pas fait de conneries. Même si ça n'allait pas traîner.

« - Non, non, il n'y a pas de problèmes. Installez-vous là-bas », dit-elle en désignant une des tables du fond.

Et le cours commença. Comme à son habitude, Raiponce fit son petit tour, prenant des nouvelles de chacun, s'intéressant aux travaux en cours, donnant des conseils sur la façon de réaliser telle ou telle chose, comment rattraper de petites fautes, ect. Arrivée à la table des trois retardataires, elle marqua une pause.

« - Vous ne faites rien ?

- Bah, on sait pas trop quoi faire… » répondit Mérida.

Raiponce soupira une deuxième fois. Bon, où allait-elle mettre ces énergumènes.

« - Alors, euh,… Harold, va proposer ton aide à Amélia. Elle adore qu'on lise ses histoires et qu'on lui donne des idées de couvertures.

- Bien chef ! fit le jeune homme, avant de se diriger vers la table désignée par son amie.

Quand il arriva devant sa nouvelle partenaire, il resta debout, sans osé interrompre celle-ci. Raiponce sourit. Le jeune homme était incroyablement timide quand il s'agissait d'interagir avec des filles. Il lui avait fallu une semaine pour qu'il commence à se sentir à l'aise avec ses deux colocataires. À se demander comment il avait fait pour demander à Astrid de sortir avec lui.

« - Jack, va te mettre avec Aster. Il fait de la peinture sur œuf, aujourd'hui.

- Ok », répondit son ami, avant de se diriger vers le plan de travail d'un… homme dans la trentaine, musclé, avec des tatouages tribaux disséminés sur le corps. Pas le genre de type que l'on s'attendrait à voir peindre des coquilles d'œufs.

« - Et moi, et moi ? demanda Mérida, surexcitée.

- Euh, va te mettre avec Andy. Je vais t'installer une toile et il t'expliquera ce qu'il faut faire »

Mérida ne se fit pas prier et alla faire connaissance avec le jeune garçon. Deux hyperactifs ensembles, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée de Raiponce. Mais c'était la seule qu'elle avait. Elle installa une toile pour son amie, assez loin pour qu'aucun des deux n'envoie de la peinture sur l'œuvre de l'autre, puis reprit son tour.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il n'y avait toujours aucun accident à déclarer.

Harold et Amélia discutaient tranquillement, le brun avait même commencé à dessiner des couvertures pour les livres. Et il s'en sortait plutôt bien.

Jack et Aster travaillaient dans le silence. Le plus jeune mettait une couche de couleur uniforme sur les œufs, le tatoué rajoutait les motifs. Un duo qui marchait étonnamment bien.

Quand à Mérida, une fois qu'Andy lui eut expliqué ce qu'il fallait faire, elle s'était mise en route et ne semblait pas prête de s'arrêter.

Voyant qu'aucune catastrophe ne se profilait à l'horizon, la blonde décida qu'elle pouvait bien se risquer à les laisser seuls une vingtaine de minutes, le temps pour elle d'aller préparer le café dans la pièce à côté.

Discrètement, elle se faufila vers la petite cuisine adjacente. Là, sur un plateau, elle disposa le sucre, le lait et les biscuits maisons qu'elle faisait chaque weekend. Pendant que le café passait, elle en profita pour s'asseoir quelques minutes. Dire que pendant tout ce temps, elle avait craint la venue de ses colocataires. Alors qu'au final, ils étaient corrects et même sociables. Requinquée, elle versa le café dans le thermo, empoigna le plateau et… faillit le lâcher quand elle ouvrit la porte.

Sous ses yeux, Ragnarok, comme disait Harold. Qui était actuellement occupé à virer au rouge vif sous les avances poussées d'Amélia, qui avait l'air de trouver le doux jeune homme à son goût. Et qui n'avait absolument pas l'air prête à arrêter, malgré les demandes dudit jeune homme. Qui avait actuellement l'air d'un lapin devant des phares, lançant des regards désespérés à ses « amis ».

Amis qui ne prêtaient nullement attention à la détresse de leur camarade. Jack était occupé à se moquer d'Aster, après avoir appris que le nom de famille de ce dernier était Bunnymund. Il ne cessait de l'appeler, mon lapin, ce qui énervait l'homme au plus haut point. Qui cassa nette la table en deux quand il tapa dessus de son poing.

Le bruit fit sursauter Mérida, qui envoya une trainée de couleur rouge sur la joue d'Andy. Qui ne s'en formalisa guère, car il était déjà couvert de traits de différentes couleurs, tout comme Mérida. Apparemment, la toile avait vite perdu son attrait face au corps et aux vêtements. Dire qu'il allait falloir expliquer cela à la mère du garçon.

Et tout cela se déroulait dans un brouhaha qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie un groupe de métal en plein concert.

Un brouhaha qui prit fin petit à petit, au fur et à mesure que les gens se rendaient compte de la présence de la monitrice du cours, quelques peu gênés par rapport à la jeune fille. Puis carrément déconfits, quand des larmes se mirent à dévaler ses joues.

Une petite heure plus tard, alors que tout le monde était parti après avoir rangé le désordre et s'être excusé pour leur comportement, une jeune fille s'approcha de Raiponce.

La blonde la connaissait bien, elle s'appelait Angélique. C'était une française, dont les parents étaient venus s'installer ici quelques temps auparavant. Elle aimait bien dessiner les gens et venait ici pour croquer tous ceux qui étaient au travail.

Avec un petit sourire, elle tendit une feuille pliée à Raiponce, lui fit la bise, avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Curieuse, la jeune fille déplia le papier.

Sur la feuille, s'étalait un dessin au crayon du local B3. Celui-ci était dans un désordre monstre. Et au milieu, un groupe de personnes semblaient faire un câlin de masse à une jeune fille blonde.

Dans cette masse humaine, on retrouvait un gamin et une jeune fille couverts de peinture, une femme aux doigts couverts d'encre à dessin, un jeune homme rouge tomate face à toute cette chaleur humaine, dont les joues avaient été ombrées pour simuler cet afflux sanguin, un homme avec des coquilles d'œufs dans les cheveux, qui était collé par un autre homme aux cheveux blancs qui semblait flirter avec le premier.

Raiponce sourit doucement. Puis se dit qu'elle allait vraiment finir par se poser des questions sur l'orientation de Jack.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Je ne sais absolument pas s'il existe une River Street à Londres. Ni si la ville possède des associations de voisinages avec des locaux à eux. Mais pour ma défense, c'est un OS écrit à 11h du soir, j'ai la flemme de chercher.

(2) Vous trouverez des exemples sur le net. Franchement, c'est un truc chouette est facile à mettre en place avec des enfants. Et ça défoule, accessoirement.

Et un peu de Bunny/Jack dans celui-ci. Ce n'est pas la dernière fois que la question de l'orientation de Jack revient. Mais j'aime bien l'imaginer flirter avec tous ceux qui sont un peu gênés de nature. Comme Harold ou Aster.

On se retrouve demain, pour le dernier OS : Dressup

1878 mots


	7. Dressup

**ROTBTD week : Springs.**

Salut tout le monde ! La semaine dernière, je suis tombé, en naviguant sur Tumblr !, sur la ROTBD week. Comme je n'avais pas eu le temps de participer à la Hijack week, je me suis dit pourquoi pas. Vous trouverez ci-dessous les sept thèmes imposés. Je vais essayer de tous les faire, même si je ne promets rien.

La seule autre contrainte, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir de couple(s) non-canon. Bon, je suis un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir y mettre du Hijack, mais on fera avec. Surtout que je ne suis pas fan du Harold/Astrid ou du Eugène/Raiponce. (PS : il est tout à fait possible que je craque avant la fin de la semaine et que j'écrive du hijack. Mais je vais faire mon possible pour que cela n'arrive pas.)

Si vous vous sentez inspiré par un thème, n'hésitez pas à écrire, je me ferai une joie de vous lire.

13/04 19/04

Day 1 : flower (Fleurs)

Day 2 : Picnic (Pique-nique)

Day 3 : Rain (Pluie)

Day 4 : Tree house (la Maison dans un arbre)

Day 5 : Yard sale (braderie/brocante)

Day 6 : Creativity (Créativité)

Day 7 : Formal/dressup (bien-habillé/relooking)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sixième Jour : Se mettre sur son 31

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harold ouvrit les yeux. Une personne normale aurait ensuite tourné la tête vers la droite ou la gauche, c'est selon, est aurait regardé l'heure, que ce soit sur un réveil, une horloge murale ou un GSM.

Harold Horrendous Haddock le troisième n'avait pas la capacité physique de faire ça. Avant de pouvoir connaître l'heure, il devait arriver à se dépatouiller de ses couvertures. Et c'était pas gagné. D'une manière incompréhensible, il arrivait à faire des nœuds avec ses couvertures, tout en étant compris dans le nœud. Une fois cela fait, il éteignait l'horrible radio-réveil qui s'obstinait à lui passer lui mettre la BBC comme sonnerie. Voilà deux ans qu'il était tiré du sommeil par « BBC neeeeeews, with Jonathan Cerada ». Mais c'était un cadeau, il ne pouvait pas le jeter. Surtout que ledit cadeau venait de Mérida.

Ça, c'était les matins normaux.

Ensuite, il y avait les matins « Jack », même si ces derniers se faisaient plus rares depuis qu'ils avaient fini leurs études. Outre celui du premier avril, jour où le garçon aux cheveux blancs jugeait qu'un seau d'eau froide sur un pauvre homme endormi était une bonne blague, il y avait aussi les lendemains de cauchemars. Quand c'était Harold qui se levait pour « réconforter » Jack et que celui-ci finissait par venir dormir dans sa chambre. Ces matins là, invariablement, Harold avait non-seulement les nœuds, mais aussi une sangsue qui refusait de se décrocher sans qu'il ne doive faire des efforts faramineux. Pas étonnant que Mérida les regarde d'un air soupçonneux quand ils sortaient de la chambre. Jack complètement décoiffé et avec des marques de mains sur les bras, là où Harold l'agrippait pour le décrocher, et lui-même rouge brique et essoufflé. Certaines amies de Jack auraient fait des bonds de 2 mètres en poussant des cris aigus si elles les avaient vus comme cela.

Mais il y avait un troisième type de matin. Ceux que l'on n'a pas envie de voir arriver. Ceux qui précèdent des journées d'intenses efforts. Bref, les matins de merde.

Ce matin-là, en était un. Et tout cela, c'était la faute de Raiponce. Ou plutôt, de son mariage. En effet, après avoir fait attendre Eugène « Flynn Rider» Fitzherbert, l'ancien homme-à-tout-faire de l'immeuble dont leur appartement en colocation faisait partie, pendant près de 6 ans, elle avait enfin accepté sa demande en mariage.

Au début, Harold n'avait pas tilté. À Beurk, sa petite bourgade du Pays de Galle, quand on se mariait, les deux fous allaient acheter des vêtements dans la grande ville la plus proche, les autres mettaient leurs habits du dimanche, point. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Cependant, Raiponce leur avait cachés quelque chose. Il s'avérait que la famille du côté de son père était extrêmement riche et possédait même un titre de Lord. Et pour le malheur d'Harold, on ne venait pas au mariage d'une fille de Lord comme à celui de la fermière du coin, même s'il n'y avait plus beaucoup de fermiers à Beurk.

C'est pour cela qu'un beau matin, aux alentours de 7h, le pauvre garçon avait vu débarqué chez lui une folle, une certaine « Anna d'Arendelle », une cousine de Raiponce. Gentille au demeurant, mais complètement surexcitée. Encore à moitié dans le gaz, il avait vu la jeune fille dévaliser sa garde-robe. Elle déplia les pantalons, retira les chemises et les t-shirts des cintres et alla même jusqu'à regarder ses caleçons, tout en prenant soin de bien jeter au sol ce qu'elle avait regardé. Bonjour lessives et repassage.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, alors que la totalité des vêtements du jeune Haddock se trouvait sur le sol et qu'il avait fini par aller se chercher une tasse de café, histoire de se réveiller, la jeune fille se tourna vers lui pour lui adresser ses premiers mots depuis le « Bonjour, je m'appelle Anna et je suis la cousine de Raiponce ! » de son entrée en scène.

« - Les amis de ma cousine sont peut-être sympas, mais ils n'ont aucun gout en matière de vêtements.

- Pardon ?

- Eh bien, entre la fille rousse qui ne compte quasiment que des vêtements de sport et aucune robe dans ses armoires, le garçon qui paraît ignorer qu'il existe d'autres couleurs que le bleu et d'autres vêtements que les sweatshirts et enfin toi, qui n'a pas l'air d'avoir fait les boutiques depuis une paire d'années, je suis servie.

- Vous…

- Tu !

- Oui, euh,… Tu es passée chez Mérida et Jack ? s'enquit Harold.

- Ben oui ! Je suis chargée de vous habiller pour le mariage. Bon, Mérida est demoiselle d'honneur, mais je suis celle qui choisit les robes pour ces dernières aussi. Et Jack et toi, même si vous n'êtes que des invités de base, hors-de-questions que vous veniez habillés comme des sacs. Donc, disons, le mardi 10 mai, à 8h au matin ?

- Pour ?

- Aller faire les magasins ! Bon, allez, je te laisse, je dois passer chez les amis de Flynn, maintenant. »

Et sur ces mots, elle était partie aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Une fois douché, quelque peu inquiet d'avoir peut-être fait face à une folle échappée d'un asile quelconque, Harold prit son téléphoner pour appeler Raiponce et lui demander si elle connaissait une « Anna d'Arendelle ». Un peu désespérée, la jeune fille confirma que c'était sa cousine, en demandant ce qu'elle avait fait cette fois.

« - Elle a juste vidé le contenu de ma garde-robe sur le sol, avant de me dire que je n'avais aucun goût et qu'on allait faire les magasins le 10 mai.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, Harold. Apparemment, elle a fait plus ou moins la même chose chez Jack et Mérida. Quand elle m'a dit qu'elle allait voir avec vous tout ce qui relevait de l'habillement pour le mariage, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je te promets que je vais venir t'aider à repasser tout ce qu'elle à sorti de l'armoire.

- Occupe-toi plutôt de Mérida, avant qu'elle ne parvienne à marquer tous ses vêtements au fer ou qu'elle fasse brûler quelque chose, moi, je m'en sortirai.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, t'inquiète. Sois juste là pour me soutenir, le 10 mai.

- Je serai là. Encore désolée, Harold.

- Pas grave, je te dis. Allez, à la prochaine.

- Oui, au revoir »

Cette conversation avait eu lieu une vingtaine de jours plus tôt. Et aujourd'hui, on était le 10 mai. Aujourd'hui, le cauchemar prenait vie.

Avec la lenteur d'un condamné à mort qui profitait de ses derniers instants, Harold prit sa douche, déjeuna, puis enfourcha « Toothless »(2), sa moto bien aimée, même si c'était sur elle qu'il avait perdu son pied. Il devait encore aller chercher Mérida chez elle, puis rejoindre Jack, Raiponce et la folle devant le magasin le plus chic de Londres. Aujourd'hui, le petit Gallois qu'il était allait se rhabiller chez Harrods.

Une fois Mérida derrière lui, il partit slalomer entre les voitures, histoire d'arriver à l'heure. Après quatre années à vivre avec ses trois amis, il avait appris qu'il ne valait mieux pas contrarier les gens qui avaient un grain, aussi petit soit-il.

À 8h tapantes, il était devant le magasin. Par chance, il avait réussi à garer Toothless pas trop loin. Les autres étaient déjà là.

« - Ah bah enfin ! s'exclama Anna. On a failli attendre.

- On est à l'heure, répondit simplement Harold.

- Oui, bon. Allez, on y va. »

Harold n'était jamais rentré dans le magasin Harrods. Il n'aimait pas trop faire les boutiques et puis, rentrer dans un magasin pour regarder des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre ne l'attirait pas plus que cela.

Mais apparemment, Anna était une habituée. Tenant Mérida par le bras, ayant sûrement repéré que la jeune fille cherchait toutes les issues possibles, elle les entraîna d'un pas sûr vers les sections habillement.

« - On commence par les garçons. C'est probablement ce qui nous prendra le plus de temps, vu que je sais déjà quelle robe vont porter les demoiselles d'honneur et qu'il n'y aura plus que les retouches à faire. »

Là, le VRAI cauchemar commença. Harold eut l'impression de voir défiler une bonne centaine de costumes. Des complets, des vestes sans manches, des chemises et des cravates de toutes les couleurs… Au bout d'une heure, sa tortionnaire se décida. Un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche, un veston sans manches et une cravate vert foncé.

En ayant fini avec le premier, à qui elle fit promettre de se rendre chez le coiffeur avant le mariage, elle se tourna vers Jack, qui tremblait déjà.

Pendant qu'elle torturait son ami, Harold regarda les étiquettes, fit le total de ses achats avant de blanchir subitement. Le costume complet coûtait plus d'argent qu'il ne gagnait en un mois de salaire(3), ce qui signifiait qu'il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Comment annoncer ça à la folle furieuse en face de lui sans y laisser un membre ? Mais Raiponce régla le problème avant même qu'il ne naisse.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est ma famille qui paye. J'ai exigé cela quand les d'Arendelle m'ont dit que vous seriez rhabillés chez Harrods par Anna. »

Harold souffla. Jack ayant finalement trouvé un costume, fondamentalement le même que lui si ce n'est qu'il était dans des teintes bleues plutôt que noires, ce fût au tour de Mérida d'y passer.

La tête que fit la jeune fille quand elle découvrit la robe aurait pu faire partie d'un bêtisier. Il faut dire que la couleur, un rose doux, n'était pas vraiment la couleur de Mérida. Anna essaya de lui faire accepter en disant que les demoiselles d'honneur devaient toujours être moins belles que la mariée, mais cela ne suffit pas.

D'un geste parfaitement calculé, Mérida bouscula la jeune fille, puis se précipita sur la porte de sortie qu'elle devait avoir repérée dès son entrée dans la pièce. D'une manière plutôt étonnante, Anna se releva, puis se jeta sur l'amie de sa cousine, la plaquant au sol. Après un combat d'une dizaine de minutes, que les employés fixèrent d'un air blasé et qu'un touriste japonais pris en photo, croyant probablement qu'il s'agissait là d'un spectacle organisé, Mérida fut vaincue.

Pas moins de 3 heures après être rentré dans le magasin, Harold respira enfin de l'air frais et pur. Enfin, aussi pur que puisse être l'air de Londres. Embarquant Mérida sur Toothless, Raiponce se chargeant des vêtements, se mit en route, déposant son amie en vitesse, puis, il rentra chez lui, épuisé.

Un mois et demi plus tard, le 22 juin, lendemain du mariage de sa meilleure amie, Harold se réveilla. Aujourd'hui était un matin Jack, ce dernier ayant dormi chez lui, Harold servant de BOB. Mais ce matin-là, il ne se démêla pas de ses draps ni ne coupa la radio. Encore un peu endormi, il se remémora la soirée d'hier. Le sourire et les larmes de joies de Raiponce. L'air anxieux de Flynn. L'intervention impromptue de Jack. Le regard envieux d'Astrid sur les anneaux des nouveaux mariés.

Finalement, il y a des matins de merde qui valent la peine d'être supportés.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Pour avoir dû faire des transcriptions de la BBC en anglais, je peux vous assurer que ce « B-B-C Neeeeews, with… » est on ne peut plus horripilant.

(2) Oui, j'ai fait de Krokmou une moto. Par habitude des fics anglophone, je l'ai appelé Toothless sans faire attention, mais finalement je trouve que c'est mieux pour une moto que « Krokmou ». Et puis, comme tous mes OS restent dans le même univers, il y avait déjà le chien mort d'Harold qui portait ce nom. Et donner un nom de chien mort à une moto, c'est encore plus bizarre que de donner un nom à une moto tout court.

(3) J'ai été à Harrods durant mon voyage à Londres. J'avais trouvé ça cher, mais je ne m'étais alors pas intéressé aux vêtements. Après un petit tour sur leur site et la constatation qu'un costume coûte environ 2000 livres, on peut conclure que oui, Harrods est un magasin de luxe.

Et voilà, la semaine est finie. Finalement, ça m'a pris plus de temps que je ne pensais, mais je me suis bien amusé. Merci à Aangelik pour sa correction et merci à Emmawh pour avoir participé avec moi et avoir laissé des reviews à chaque chapitre.

Je vous retrouve lundi pour ceux qui suivent « Le Projet A », mon autre fiction sur les Big Four ou alors une prochaine fois pour les autres.

A bientôt !

1865 mots.


End file.
